Idol and Militer(?)
by Sharon anastasia
Summary: Para idol terkena teror dari penjahat berbayang dan memaksa starlight academy memanggil murid unggulan dari KHs. Namun akankah tugas ini berakhir tawa atau tangis yang sadis?


NarutoAikatsu!

Tetesan bulir keringat melintasi dahi salah satu pria berambut hitam legam. Terik nya kota Tokyo siang itu menghempaskan energi ketiga pemuda yang berdiri berdesakan bersama penumpang kereta.

 ** _flashback_**

Ornamen tradisional berhias nuansa putih pada ruang yang ditempati wanita paruh baya dengan wajah muda itu mempertegas pangkat kepala sekolah.

Di depannya telah berada siswa pasukan kepolisian khusus dengan tingkat bervariasi.

Naruto Namikaze

Itachi Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Tiga jajaran pemuda dengan nilai cemerlang berada dalam satu ruang yang sama kali ini.

Keheningan sementara melingkupi mereka.

Sambil berbalik bersama kursi putar. Dengan anggun Tsunade Senju menyeruput cangkir tehdalam genggamnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum terfokus pada para pemuda di depannya.

Gelas putih telah tergeletak diatas kayu mahoni yang halus. Meluncurlah kata dari bibir ranum sang kepala sekolah atas tujuan kedatang mereka di tempat kerjanya

"selamat datang Naruto Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara" "silahkan duduk".

Senyuman tipis mengikuti kalimat akhir Tsunade-sama.

"kalian mendapat tugas dari salah satu sekolah ternama bergengsi bagi para idol. Belakangan terdapat hal aneh yang menyertai sekolah mereka" "dugaan kepala sekolah mereka, Orihime Mitshuishi, ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakai para siswa yang terkenal saat ini. Ia menghubungi ku sore kemarin dan meminta bantuan pada para siswa terbaik di akademi kita untuk meyelidiki kasus ini dengan bayaran besar. Kuharap kalian sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kali ini." Ia kembali menyeruput teh hangat di atas meja.

"aku tanya apa kalian mengerti yang tengah aku maksud kan?" tatapan tajam nya mengarah ke pemuda bersurai kuning di depan nya.

"haik! Kami mengerti" seruan kompak mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat tersebut.

"satu lagi! Kalian masih tetap belajar meski di sekolah orang lain. Ku harap kalian mampu menyesuaikan diri disana" "untuk tiket elektrik transportasi, Kurenai akan mengirimkan ke kamar kalian masing-masing nanti malam."

"kalian bisa pergi". Sambung Tsunade sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Pintu mulai terbuka dan kembali menutupmeninggalkan sang kepsek dalam ketenangan nya kembali.

 ** _End_**

Itachi pergi mecari softdrink yang bisa dia dan kedua temannya minum.

Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru masih mengatur pasokan udara setelah dihimpit pria gemuk dan wanita gemuk genit yang menggoda Naruto. Itu bagian yang sangat menguras kesabaran Naruto sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Beberapa waktu berselang Itachi kembali dengan tiga minuman dingin di tangannya. Satu kereta lagi dan mereka akan sampai ketempat tujuan. Di kereta sebelumnya mereka sempat tertidur hingga melewati stasiun tujuan mereka, alhasil mereka harus menaiki kereta yang penuh desak yang mengarah ke arah tokyo.

Kereta tujuan mereka telah tiba dan lagi, sesak membanjiri kereta tersebut. Belum lagi mereka harus mencari bus menuju starlight. Mobil jemputan mereka mengalami kerusakan mesin di tengah jalan hingga memaksa tiga pemuda tersebut berjalan kaki mencari bus.

Waktu yang berjalan membuat mereka datang semakin larut. 7.56 P.M, mereka berhasil sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Gerbang ingin ditutup namun sang penjaga, Naoto Suzukawa melihat pergerakan mereka dan kembali membuka gerbang.

"kalian dari Akademi Kedisiplinan Konoha kan" tanya penjaga gerbang.

"bukankah kau bisa melihatnya lewat kemeja kami?" ucap Shikamaru malas sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala

"kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kalian sedari tadi." Ucap sang penjaga gerbang dengan muka datar.

Itachi hanya tersenyum ramah dengan Naruto yang hanya memperhatikan sekitar.

Suzukawa mengantar kan mereka menuju ruangan Orihime Mitshuisi. Mereka asik mengamati patung dua idol terkenal di sisi ruang. Mereka masquerade, idol bertopeng yang sangat terkenal.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, pintu terbuka menampilkan sang kepala sekolah yang cantik dan berwibawa.

"kalian terlambat satu jam." Ungakapan kecewa terdengan jelas dari suara sang kepala sekolah. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau berbuat seperti wanita di depan nya inginkan yaitu minta maaf.

Ketika naruto memotong ucapan kedua teman setimnya yang ingin minta maaf, Shikamaru dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam.

"mobil jemputan kalian mengalami kerusakan dan kami terpaksa mencari bus sendiri sampai akhirnya terjebak macet, juga kami belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini hingga harus bertanya pada orang sekitar." Ucapan Naruto dengan telak membalikan keadaan. Kedua rekannya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, ucapan Naruto telah mewakili protes mereka berdua. Tanpa peduli pada sang kepala sekolah. Tapi di luar dugaan, kepala sekolah tersenyum

"kalau begitu maaf atas kelalain kami. Dan kau anak muda, Hebat kau berani menentang ku." Orihime terdengar senang mendengar jawab naruto.

"karena telah larut, lebih baik kalian segera tidur. Terimakasih Suzukawa, kau boleh pergi. Dan kau Jhonny, antarkan mereka ke kamar nya."

"yes maam!" dengan enerjik sang guru dance di sekolah tersebut menjawab. Tatapan aneh melayang ke arah Jhonny. Dalam batin mereka memikirkan hal yang sama 'guru ini mirip guy-sensei' sementara Orihime hanya menatap kasihan bawahannya sambil menahan tawa dengan tatapan aneh yang dilempar ketiga pemuda di hadapannya.

"nah anak-anak! Selamat beristirahat malam ini, agar wajah sempurna kalian tidak rusak, kalian harus tidur lebih baik! Makanya selamat tidur ya" dengan ramah Jhonny mengucapkan perpisahan kepada mereka bertiga. "dan lagi! Aku hampir lupa mengenalkan namaku. Aku adalah Jhonny beep! Guru menari di sekolah ini. Salam kenal."

"salam kenal" ucap mereka serempak diikuti senyuman ramah.

Setelah jhonny menutup pintu, shikamaru segera membanting diri ke kasur sementara Itachi mengabari Kakashi yang terus bertanya mereka sudah sampai atau belum. Berbeda lagi dengan naruto yang membuka tas lalu meletakan isinya ke lemari yang telah disediakan.

Shikamaru membuka kancing kemeja nya karena gerah lalu kembali tidur. Kamar ini cukup luas karena berhasil menampung 3 orang siswa dengan kasur yang dipisah serta disertai ac, hanya saja sepertinya baru dinyalakan sehingga udara dingin belum mampu mengelus kulit mereka.

Itachi membuka tasnya lalu lalu memilih mengganti kemeja sekolah dengan kaus hitam tipis. Itachi segera menutup tirai sebagai pembatas tempat tidurnya dengan yang lain dimana dia ada di tengah-tengah sahabatnya.

Naruto yang tengah mengusir gerah asik mandi air hangat di shower, artinya dia dapat kamar bagian pojok dekat kamar mandi.

Mentari telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, pudar cahaya merembes masuk dari celah gorden. Berselimut pekat langit menyapa sendu. Menurunkan semangat dari waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Pelan surai biru itu berjatuhan dari pundak sang gadis.

Manik biru menangkap cuaca buruk di luar. Rintik berhasil turun perlahan, sungguh membuatnya cemas dan takut. Dia menatap sahabat bersurai coklat di sampingnya, Ran Shibuki.

Sementara sahabat bersurai kuningnya nya pasti sudah ada di studio latihan. Jujur Kiriya Aoi khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang tengah berlatih di studio sekarang. Semenjak teror beredar, para siswa takut untuk pergi ke areal sekolah sendirian, tapi Ichigo tidak percaya rumor anak kecil baginya sehingga dia tetap berani berjalan sendirian setiap sudut sekolah.

Teror yang terjadi pada mereka dipercaya bukan dari pihak penjahat, pencuri atau haters. Tapi hantu, meski kemungkinan lain masih banyak beredar. Hal ini di kunci rapat oleh media. Yang paling sering diganggu adalah personel Tristar yang pertama terkena teror. Lalu PowaPowa Puririn namun personel soleil belum mendapat teror.

Hujan di luar menambah suasana mencekam.

Studio dance

Ichigo Hoshimiya melihat tetesan rintik yang menderas, dia berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarnya namun ia mendengar ketukan di jendela. Sangat mencekam. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke asal bunyi. 'Hanya ranting yang menggores kaca. Ini mulai menakutkan, tidak! Itu hanya rumor, jangan TAKUT! Kau bisa menghajar orang yang berpura-pura jadi hantu tersebut Ichigo! Yah benar! Yosh!'

Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak takut dengan keadaan di luar dan rumor yang sedang beredar. Namun derap langkah menciutkan nyalinya. Ia mendengar derap itu dari luar ruang dan berhenti. Tepat di depan pintu. Dari celah bawah pintu, cairan kental merah mengalir seakan ada sesuatu di depan pintu. Ichigo ketakutan. Pintu terketuk. Ichigo hanya membisu. Ia ingin berteriak siapapun yang di luar benar-benar akan dia pukul!, ini bukan bercandaan lucu!. Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka. Hening, dia membuka pintu.

AAAHHHH!!!

Dering alarm milik Shikamaru mengganggu tidur Naruto, padahal alarm itu lebih dekat dengan shikamaru. Pantas saja Chouji dan Shino suka mengeluh karena alarm Shikamaru sangat berisik. Shikamaru masih lelap padahal alarmnya miliknya sangat mengganggu. Naruto segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendapati keadaan luar tengah hujan. Dia melirik laporan cuaca di hp nya. Benar saja pagi akan disambut badai. Naruto segara berdiri dan mencari makanan ringan di kulkas sambil menonton tv. Bosaaannnnn!. Batin Naruto. Naruto mencuci wajahnya dan tidak mengganti bajunya. Untung bajunya tidak memiliki aroma kodok :v.

Dengan kaus lengan panjang abu-abu naruto menyisir tiap bagian ruang secara asal.

Mengerikan berjalan di koridor sepi jam 5.30 pagi. Ini semua karena Shikamaru sialan!. Batin naruto. Mirip scene horror, didampingi suara badai dengan petir nya, bulu kuduk Naruto mulai berdiri.

Secara ajaib bagian scene sang tokoh mendengar teriakan juga terjadi. Naruto takut, tapi yang benar saja! Kalau orang tersebut butuh bantuan bagaimana?!. Kecepatan setara y-15=m(x-(-53))* ini ngasal.

Di depan studio dance. Gadis berambut kuning jatuh pingsan. naruto melihat manekin berdarah di depan sang gadis. Inikah teror yang dimaksud?.

Ketika medekati darah itu, itu palsu. Hanya pewarna makanan. Tapi, bau anyir darah meski samar-samar tercium oleh naruto. Naruto mengangkat sang gadis dan mendudukan nya agar tidak berada di depan pintu. Ketika dia melihat, itu aliran darah yang menyatu dengan air dari saluran air bocor yang mengenai jendela. Jatuh menimpa sesuatu dibawah sana. Bergunduk. Namun saluran air yang menimpa gundukan daun kering itu, menunjukan suatu hal janggal. Itu… jasad?

Dan hari itu menjadi kedua, yang kini pihak kepala sekolah dan guru tak lagi bisa tutupi dari yang di perkirakan sebagai target. STARANIS.

Naruto membangunkan sang gadis. Sang gadis terlihat lemas dengan ketakutan.

BERSAMBUNG…

SERU GK SERU GK?! SEMANGATIN YAH BIAR BISA DI LANJUT!!! KIRIM LIKE PADA CERITA DAN KOMEN BIAR SEMANGAT UP NYA1!1!1!1!1!1!

KALO ADA TYPO MOHON MAAF. ADA SIH NIAT BIKIN RATE M. TAPI TAKUT DI HAKIMI MASA SAYA TUHHHH.

MOHON MAAF KLO ADA BAGIAN YANG RIBET.

SAYA TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA LINK!

DAN SAAT SAYA MENGETIK KARAKTER ITACHI SAYA MEMBAYANG KARAKTER SEMPURNA DU WATTPAD YAOI YANG SAYA BACA:v

maaf kelaknatan saia yach

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA GAJI!!!


End file.
